What a doctor wants and what a doctor needs
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Doctor Leonard McCoy wants nothing to do with him, But Admiral Pike ensures he's got what a good doctor needs. Rated M for Pike putting the doctor in his place and a man from Georgia swearing through his teeth. A Pike/Bones with some added McKirk 4 later.


**I'm just doing a McCoy/Pike one-shot because I want to…yep. Well after the academy days where dark corners and liquor are still involved…**

He watched his best friend catch a swooning girl…_just in time too_…He stifled a laugh. Far across the nameless nightclub was the ever-present Captain Christopher Pike. He'd be here on his own accord, with his own schedule to maintain, but the 'good doctor' knew he'd always turned a blind eye to his always reckless captain and tipped his shot to him. He didn't even notice, but that was just the doc's clever antics showing. He was tired of all the shit and dirt kicked up by Jim. What better way to celebrate their victory against Nero than going to a bar and getting shit faced huh? Jim caught Pike's gaze sweeping over his enticing form. He knew how to react too…even with the Admiral. That cocky smiled teased and his body swayed with the music and the erotic hip grinding dance he was doing was evidently…working. McCoy learned from watching them for days…no weeks now, that you couldn't get right up the Admiral's high throne by doing a lap dance in a bar. Jim knew he had to do it at a distance…

And that just bit McCoy's last raw nerve.

He stomped out of the place without a name. He had shore leave and this is what he did with it. He sighed and stared out over the dry and lonely desert. He'd never admit it, but this was exactly how he truly felt on the inside…his now acting captain was indeed married to his ship no matter how many skirts or pants he chased he'd always return to her…where did that leave him then…

"In sickness and in health." He tipped up the bottle. He'd went off in a drunken slur as he made his way down to the dark shade of the eerie desert. It was happening again and he knew it. They weren't masterminds or anything. Hell, maybe they were, and he was just a genius, but he doubted that. He took another swig as he heard the faintest echo of Jim's moans from the bathroom. He shot down the rest of the whiskey praying that his hearing would fail…another moan. He bit back the emotions as he chucked the bottle off the cliff he was on. He listened for the pop of it shattering against the rocks…sure enough it had. He ran his hands through his wild messy hair as his legs dangled off. Would it ever stop?

_Hell no…_

He laid his head back and plopped onto the dark sand. His hands sifted through the sand as he slowly drifted into the darkness that the alcohol never failed to sink him under. He didn't know where he was or how long he'd been there, but the arid scenery was gone. Everything was a milky white; it touched the blackness of his dreamless night. Eventually the darkness faded into the corners of the room.

Where the hell was he?

His question didn't go unanswered for long…

"My room." The deep voice amended. McCoy didn't even have to guess who it was.

"Admiral…" The doctor addressed, clearly unamused.

"What the hell?" He hissed. "I just pulled you out of a sand drift!"

"What do you want me to do? Bend over for you like Jim does? Fuck that I know your stupid shit game 'Admiral.'" He hissed.

Pike was surprised at the way the kid had acted. He'd never seen this view of him before; then again he never invited him to drink either.

"I already know, but you could you at least not do it in front of me fuckface?"

"And don't get all friendly and tell me it'll be okay because it fucking won't ya hear me?" his accent began to dip into his heated threats.

"I expect that from you, it can't be fixed you know?" Pike said

"Yeh I know I ain't stupid, thas' why I stick around while you guys fuck each other up. I know George fucked up both of you…with his extraordinary almighty deed of sacrifice and shit…you loved him and he ain't comin' back and Jim's been swallowed by the greatness of his father and too much shit is expected outta 'em now." McCoy ranted.

"You know a lot for someone who doesn't let on." Pike stated.

"Yeah well I'm good at readin' people y' know?" Pike understood everything from this kid, all the things he buried deep in whatever remained in his heart.

"Kinda feel's like yer back wit George…reliving the memories." McCoy said.

Then the doctor had tried to get off the bed, but then toppled over. Admiral Pike caught him just before he'd hit the floor.

"Heh fucking rich…" He stuttered.

The young man in his arms was indeed mortally psychologically wounded…_Just like _

_Jim and me…_

He only had one cure and it didn't even make it go away. But it subdued the tension, gave it an outlet.

"Don't fuckin' bother wit' me." He snorted.

"You know I won't let you destroy yourself like this." The Admiral snapped.

"Oh and you prefer to sweet talk me and drag my ass down like any way you want?" He retorted back.

"No…because you're worse than Jim…damaged more…" Pike said.

"How the hell do you know that…because I don't go shakin' my ass in front of everyone like _he _does?"

"You break a little more each time when you see him with a new face because you are the one who wants that…that liquor is the only glue you use when you're trying to pull the pieces back together."

"Fuck you!" The doctor yelled as he dragged himself up out of Pike's grip and out of his room.

He knew it was true… the best people who can read you are the ones that are as fucked up as you are. He fell on the floor of his own empty room. The cold floor welcomed him as he ran his hands over it. He was sick of all the shit that was blotting up his life…his happiness. He bit back a sob, trying not to let his emotions run out like his spirit was at that very moment.

The next day wasn't any better…or the ones that followed either.

He looked up from the lunch table and watched his best friend eat like a maniac.

"I ain't giving you a hypo for that…jerk." McCoy said. Jim's wicked smile that brought people to their knees showed its presence.

"I know." He smiled. Bones rolled his eyes as Jim continued to eat…or whatever you could call it. For some reason it had the other man laughing in his seat… laughing for once.

"I'll always watch out for you, know that?" He told Jim.

"Yeah I know and are you okay with it?" Jim asked.

"I don't care, just don't get yourself hurt k?" McCoy said.

"Just don't go back to that dark place when everything goes to shit?" Jim pleaded.

"You got it." The doctor said as he strolled over to sickbay. He ran his hands nervously through his hair, now properly attended to. He glared down at the appointment s set up for today…all the names were normal except one…

Admiral Christopher Pike

He tensed up as the name blurred out of focus for a minute.

"Fuck…" he said under his breath. His faithful nurse offered to do his appointment, but he told her in no meaning of offense but he requested the doctor's presence.

Sure enough while he was cleaning up from the fifth appointment the Admiral walked in.

"Nurse Chapel please take the last two appointments for me please?" It was more of a demand rather than a request.

He turned around and almost smacked into him, it made him tense up with irritation. "What seems to be the problem Admiral?" He asked with a monotone.

"Well doc, you see there's this problem who won't let me help it… I want to make everything go away." He said. McCoy's hands shook as he tightened his grip around his PADD that held his appointments. _He was beyond pissed now…_

He swung it across the Admiral's face, he knew he'd get court-martialed when he did but he didn't give a shit. That asshole completely deserved it. He took it too, with pride. Pike grabbed his arm after he swung and hit. His cheek swelled, but that was nothing to what he'd felt in his nether regions. He pinned the young doctor against the wall and put that hand that struck him behind his back. He ran his other hand up above his white coat.

"Very unprofessional… doctor." He teased. "I would consider your next move to be wise…" he teased further.

"Admira..ahh…" the doctor gasped as Pike pulled his legs apart. He panted against the Admiral. He was tired of fighting shit, physically and mentally. He couldn't hide his arousal either. Pike grabbed his cock and slowly jerked his hand up. McCoy tensed hard against him and stifled a moan. No way in hell he'd beg for it.

"You'll be screaming it soon…" Pike warned. He grabbed the collar of his white coat and pulled.

He knew when the stitches ripped in his coat that he couldn't run…that didn't he mean he wouldn't fight him though. Pike hand pumped down coating his cock with his pre. Even though his body answered yes he head swirled in all the reasons he shouldn't do this.

"You are being unprofessional too bitch!" the doctor growled.

"I know what I need, you should make up your mind…doc." Pike teased while encircling his sensitive tip. He bucked against the older man as he teased his body all the more.

"Ya just wait yer gonna-fuck!" He groaned as Pike pushed in two slick digits into his hard center…barley penetrating him, enough to make him cry out in frustration.

"Let it out." Pike ordered thrumming his fingers up hard against McCoy's nerves.

"You…ass" McCoy whispered. Pike hushed him with a bite to the neck. It caused him to groan through gritted teeth.

"Let me hear you…" Pike whispered.

"Never!" McCoy hissed. This statement pushed Pike into action. He grabbed the doctor and slammed him against the wall of sickbay. McCoy clenched the hypo in his hand as Pike jabbed at his insides with those incredibly skilled fingers. The buttons popped off when Pike tore it open along with his shirt underneath. Pike took in his scent as he sucked hickeys down McCoy's back. The scent of sweat filled his lungs…with a tinge of alcohol that was McCoy's scent all his own. He sucked greedily on the doctor. Pinching, biting, and sucking his way through McCoy's shell. His arms clasped against Pike's now exposed back. When a pinprick hit him in the back he knew exactly what he'd done.

"Think you can just inject me with shit and forget about it?" He spat. He flipped McCoy on his back and drew his pants down to his ankles. A hard slap shook his senses when he felt Pike's hand stay there on his ass relishing the flesh now tinted pink. A sharp sting in his cheek made him wince.

"Think you're the only one with needles? Here's a taste of your own medicine." Pike said.

McCoy's body went slack against Pike's but his adrenaline rush kept him from giving in to the muscle relaxant.

"Mmf…" McCoy bit down on his lip when the Admiral delved in two more fingers. The doctor thrusted his hips hard against Pike's swift hand movements, eager to keep up with him.

'Now who's begging?" Pike teased, while running his hands down McCoy's thighs as he drew him closer.

"Jus'…fuck me!" McCoy urged.

"Permission granted Doctor McCoy." And with that he shoved his aching hard cock into McCoy without any hesitation.

"Oh fuck…y..you are so aahh!" He panted against Pike now, even though he swore to his grave he wouldn't.

"Beg your pardon Doctor…" Pike responded. McCoy's nails dug into the edges of the metal table that screeched in protest with each hard thrust. Pike's hands held onto his shoulders and he pushed in even deeper. McCoy moaned as he hit his prostate with such a force.

"G…Go faster." McCoy cried out. His body contorted against Pike's sharp movements and his knees buckled as he felt himself shattering on the inside. Heat that burned harder than any alcohol seared through his body. He bucked against him as Pike went in balls deep.

'P...Pike!" He hollered as he gripped the shaking table as his world shook around him.

He felt McCoy's muscles retract against his raging hard on. He yanked his dark hair that caused a groan to escape his throat, _well he likes it rough_. McCoy's head tilted back against Pike's stomach and their eyes met. McCoy jerked away, but Pike turned him over and ravished his mouth with his tongue as he pushed back in. Whatever position Pike took he'd found a better angle against his prostate then, because McCoy's nails dug deep crescents into Pike's chiseled back. As soon as he realized where his hands were he jerked them off though. He slammed his eyes shut and awaited the darkness.

Pike pulled his arms over his head and whispered in McCoy's ear.

"Don't slip into that place again" Pike warned pushing rougher into him.

"I…I can' oh god!" McCoy cried as his insides welcomed Pike's heated cock. He jerked his head back and forth, fighting the orgasm that threatened to overtake him. Pike's hands pushed down harder as he struggled to keep a hold on the good doctor. His legs held onto Pike's back with an ironclad grasp. He pushed against Pike crying and cursing as he tightened against him. _It all made sense why Jim did this now…_

"Don't hold back let it go." Pike ordered as his quickened pace drew the doctor's muscles ever tighter.

"No…no! Aaggghhh!" McCoy cried out with such repressed feelings he couldn't hide. He moaned like a whore found on the streets of Georgia. His body shook, violently protesting Pike's movement against his own will. Pike felt his own washing through him like a tsunami. Pike wanted to have him at the same level _now!_

Fire heated him…everywhere. It burned in his loins and furled around his toes as he clenched his thighs shut. Pike spread them open and gave one more mind-blowing thrust that threw the young man off his hinges when he came. He panted and swore when his body shook against Pike's. Their tongues clashed and bit as they devoured each other. Moans were evenly exchanged as white hot heat erupted from McCoy's erection. Pike went down and sucked him off as he bucked and fought his tongue. When Pike had finished it brought his head down and hit the metal coolness of the table as he gave in to the relaxant that Pike had stabbed into him. Pike laid there on top of him and kissed him roughly.

"Much better than alcohol right?" Pike teased.

"Damned straight…" The doctor slurred.

**So here's my one-shot thing. Hey I really enjoyed this, does anyone have any couple requested one-shots for me? I really enjoyed making this one, maybe Nero and…Scotty? Wow that's an odd couple… But yeah let me know if you enjoyed his, please review Thank you!**


End file.
